A hip prosthesis of this type is disclosed in EP-A-1 205 163, which is hereby incorporated by reference in full. In this known hip prosthesis the fastening pin has a cylindrical shape and the fastening pin, after being introduced by surgery, extends along the axis of the neck portion of the bone, the part of the bone at which the ball part of the hip joint was present.